daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Niko Brosca
"I'll show the whole world I'm so much more than dust." '' Introduction Niko Brosca is a Grey Warden of Ferelden who was instrumental in stopping the Fifth Blight. Overview Physical Appearance Niko is of average height and build by dwarven standards. She has dirty blonde hair that reaches below her shoulders and she usually keeps it up in a simple bun. Her eyes are light brown. Her skin tone is very fair. She has many faint scars all over her arms and legs as a result of her work for the Carta. She has the casteless "brand" on her right cheek. Personality Niko is quiet and pragmatic. She holds others at arms' length until she gets to know them. Despite her unsavory line of work, she does not relish hurting or killing others, unless they are evil and cruel. She is a shrewd judge of character and adaptable in a crisis as well as combat. However, she sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her and retreats into herself when things become overwhelming. Niko is deeply empathetic but hides it well to protect herself from her hostile life in Dust Town, so she comes off as cold. Ironically, she can also be cynical and tends to expect the worst of people. Talents and Skills Niko is a skilled dual-wielding rogue who specializes in precise and incapacitating attacks. Given the option, however, she tries to talk her way out of a confrontation. She is an expert in pickpocketing and lockpicking. She is a novice in poison making and herbalism, and is somewhat skilled at trap making. She can also read and write in Common, thanks to Rica. Biography History Niko grew up in the Orzammar slum of Dust Town. Niko's relationship with her mother Kalah was tense, but she was always affectionate toward her older half-sister Rica. Knowing that her options were becoming a noble hunter or a thug, Niko cultivated a fearsome reputation to protect her family. She was always quick to draw her blades, but slow to use them unless she felt truly threatened. She fell in with Beraht to earn some coin and found herself trapped working for him. She met Leske soon after, and the two became fast friends. Beraht also groomed Rica to become a noble hunter and forced Niko to pay for Rica's expenses. As part of an errand run for her employer, Niko ended up fighting in a Proving disguised as a Warrior Caste fighter but was exposed as an imposter. When the city guard cornered her, Warden-Commander Duncan of Ferelden interceded and asked her to join the Grey Wardens. Niko went with him willingly after Rica and Leske convinced her to go. In-Game '''Broken Circle: '''Allied with the Mages. '''The Arl of Redcliffe: '''Helped defend Recliffe Village. Both Isolde and Connor lived with the Circle's aid. '''Nature of the Beast: '''Allied with the Dalish and broke the curse. '''The Urn of Sacred Ashes: '''Killed the cultists and took a pinch of the Ashes. '''A Paragon of Her Kind: '''Crowned Prince Bhelen Aeducan. Destroyed the Anvil of the Void. '''The Landsmeet: '''Alistair fought Loghain in single combat and killed him. Anora ruled alone. '''The Battle of Denerim: '''Niko rejected' Morrigan's ritual. Alistair died striking the killing blow. '''Awakening: '''Niko killed the Architect. She saved the city of Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. '''Witch Hunt: '''Niko allowed Morrigan to go through the Eluvian peacefully. Post-Game After the Blight, Niko's family was risen up to Warrior Caste and eventually she was declared a Paragon. A new noble house was founded in her name, and it became the largest house in Orzammar, attracting many casteless dwarves. Niko later began a search for a cure to the Calling. Relationships '''Alistair: A dear friend whose memory Niko is determined to keep alive after his sacrifice. Morrigan: Someone Niko tip-toed around, but came to appreciate for her hidden gentleness. Leliana: '''A dear friend almost immediately. Fun to gossip with and a phenomenal storyteller. '''Zevran: Someone Niko watched carefully at first, but became friendly with over time. Wynne: '''Being condescending and also possessed meant Niko never spoke to her much. '''Sten: An intimidating warrior and interesting person. Shared her confusion about Ferelden customs. Shale: A fascinating and hilarious companion. Niko was thrilled to learn Shale was a dwarf. Oghren: The only companion she truly hated. A woman-hating drunk she left at camp most of the time. Fang: '''Her undisputed favourite. An excellent pillow and a great comfort when the nightmares hit. '''Sigrun: Instant friends with many inside jokes. Talked for hours about everything and nothing. Velanna: Wary of her magic but respectful of her no-nonsense attitude and intelligence. Anders: Didn't care for his sense of humor or obnoxious flirting. It didn't help that he was a mage. Justice: '''Niko was skittish around him and found him to be rather insufferable. '''Nathaniel: '''Fast friends once he joined the Wardens. They played off each other well in combat. Titles '''Grey Warden: '''Warden-Commander of Ferelden '''Ferelden: Champion of Redcliffe; Arlessa of Amaranthine; Hero of Ferelden Dwarven: Champion of the Proving; Paragon Other: Dark Wolf Miscellaneous Niko was born on the 27th of Harvestmere in 9:07 Dragon. Her alignment is Neutral Good. She is left-handed. She had to discipline herself to fight right-handed by tying her left hand behind her back. She is fascinated by plants and fungi and collects many pressed and dried specimens in her journal. Because she grew up with a violent drunk, Niko doesn't drink. As a Paragon Niko advocated for the dissolution of the caste system, leading to many attempts on her life. Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Brosca Category:Dwarf Category:Rogue Category:No Romance